


Welcome Back

by humanveil



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine comes back from tour and has a surprise for his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 2012 and haven't looked over it. Originally posted it to ff.net and now i'm posting it here.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm home!" Blaine yelled throughout the apartment as he walked through the door. He'd been away for nearly three months on tour. Needless to say, he was excited to see his husband and daughter again. He didn't have to wait much longer, just as Blaine closed the door a little girl came running into the room and jumped at him.

"Daddy!" she squealed, smiling widely.

Laughing, Blaine bent down and picked her up, holding her close and kissing her forehead, "Hey, sweetie. Daddy missed you so much, did you miss me?"

Nodding her head up and down she replied, "Yup!" just as another man entered the room, smiling at the two of them.

"Well, look who finally decided to come back," Kurt said, walking quickly over to the pair.

Blaine leaned closer to him and kissed his lips softly, "As nice as it would be to stay away from this madhouse, I don't think I could do it. I'd miss your food too much." Putting his daughter, Brittany, back on the ground where she ran off into another room.

"My food, huh?"

"Amongst other thing," Blaine replied before practically jumping on Kurt to hug him. He buried his head in Kurt's neck and breathing in his scent. "I missed you so much, I'm never leaving again."

Kurt smiled and kissed his husband's forehead, "I missed you too, darling, but that probably isn't the best decision."

"Don't care," Kurt laughed and nudged him, pointing his head towards their daughter that was walking back into the room, holding a piece of paper to her heart.

Blaine straightened up and smiled, "If that isn't for me I'll be heartbroken."

Brittany smiled and nodded again, "I drew it for you at school!"

Blaine kneeled down so he was her height and held out his hand, "Let me see it!"

Britt looked up at Kurt quickly and when he smiled at her she gave Blaine her piece of art. Blaine smiled brightly at her and looked at the artwork. It was a picture of her, Kurt and Blaine. She has drawn it in crayon and used all different kinds of colours. Brittany had drawn herself in between both her dads, holding onto one of their hands, all of them smiling.

"Aw, sweetheart, I love it!" Blaine exclaimed and held the artwork close to his heart, looking up at Kurt and smiling. He reached out and grabbed Brittany, hugging her tight and kissing her on the cheek. "Thaaaaaaaank you," Brittany grinned and hugged him again, "Now I have something for you!"

Blaine winked and stood back up, walked over to the bags he had dumped near the door. He shuffled through one of his bags before pulling something out and holding it so no one could see. Kurt watched with amusement as his husband yelled for Brittany to close their eyes,

Blaine walked back over and kneeled down again, biting his lip and placing the stuffed animal, an owl, that was just about the size of Brittany right in front of her. "Okay, open your eyes, baby."

Brittany did just as she was told. As soon as she realised what it was Blaine had placed in front of her she squealed and jumped onto both the toy and Blaine.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she yelled happily, "I love it, daddy, thank you!"

Blaine grinned brightly at her and laughed along, "I'm glad you like it, sweetie, I knew you would."

"Aww, my babies," Kurt laughed, kneeling on the ground next to his husband and stroking the fluff on the toy. Kurt smiled at his daughter and leaned closer to Blaine, giving him an impressed look. "How did you even find it?" he whispered.

Blaine just smirked, "I have my ways."

Kurt rolled his eyes and rested his body on Blaine's, looking on as their daughter ran off with her toy, laughing happily, "What about me? Do I get anything?"

Blaine sat more comfortably and smirked again, "You get your present later. When she's asleep."

"Mmhm, and will I be screaming 'thank you, daddy' by the end of it?"

Blaine laughed and got up, not replying to Kurt, just winking and walking off.


End file.
